You are Truly Beautiful
by LoveALLthefandoms
Summary: In progress so don't get your hopes up. I edit every  meh  couple of weeks with a new chapter, or I'll elongate a chapter. I switched up the actual character for Cassandra a bit, so, don't throw stuff at me.
1. Cassie and John

"Cassie!" yelled John, as he caught up to the tail of the girl's pink shirt. He grabbed it and pulled her back towards him.

"Tag, you're it!" he exclaimed, letting go

. "I'm going to get you!" she giggled, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she started to chase him around the park.

"Cassie!" called John. "I need to go home now. We can play tomorrow, okay?" he asked, moving some of the bright orange hair from his eyes. Cassie smiled and nodded then hugged John. John ran along to his father and reached for him to pick him up, the man did and they walked to what looked like a shower, slid the door open, and closed it. The shower started to slowly disappear and John and his father went with it.

"Cassandra, daddy says dinner's ready! Come along, now!" called a woman with fair skin, red lips, and pretty shoulder-length hair. Cassie smiled, showing two missing front teeth, and ran over to her mummy.

"Uppy." she said, and her mother hoisted her up. Cassie turned her head to where John and his dad had disappeared and she tilted her head slightly. Her mother kept walking and they disappeared down the sidewalk, leaving the playground deserted.

"So, I'm going to write every week." said John.

"Promise?" asked Cassie, they were both sitting in a tree-house, their legs crossed.

"Promise." he answered. Cassie smiled, revealing braces with an orange liner. John always thought Cassie had the most beautiful smile, no matter what. They both stood up, John first, then Cassie. John was a rather thin teenager and he always wore a shirt that was a little big on him. Cassie, on the other hand, liked wearing blouses. That day, she wore a blue blouse with violet-flower patterns and jeans. John checked his wrist-watch.

"I have 10 minutes." he said. Cassie looked around, her hair was straightened and her bangs were clipped.

"We could play checkers." she said, picking up an old wooden checker board. John smiled and sat down in a bean-bag. Cassie placed the board on the ground in front of him and grabbed another bean-bag.

"I call being red." she said.

"Okay, I'll be black." John answered, smiling, and they began playing.

"Aha! Got you!" laughed Cassie.

"Darn." mumbled John.

"Cassandra!" came a shout from outside the tree-house.

"Yes, mum?" answered Cassandra, looking out the window. John looked out the window with her. Cassie's mum was standing in front of the pool, John could see his dad standing inside the house through the glass walls, his dad was drinking some tea and looking around Cassie's house, amazed at how large it was.

"John's dad is here, he needs to go now!" yelled Cassie's mum. John nodded and made his way to the ladder.

"Remember, just stick the letters in the mail-box, no address, just 'John', okay?" he said, descending. Cassandra nodded and smiled. She watched John walk around the pool and through the glass door of her house, she then watched him and his dad walk out of sight. Cassie looked down at the checker board and slumped back into her bean bag, looking at the sunset from the window.

Cassie looked around, the street was smoky from the nearby joint that was cooking up meat. Cassie slipped her hand into her purple-leather jacket's pocket and seized an envelope, once she pulled it up, she walked up to the abandoned cat-house. They call it that cat house because all the stray cats go there. Those cats were getting big, the other day Cassie mistook one for a child, not only was it large but it had human-like features. Cassie opened the rust-old mailbox of the house and slipped the letter in, the words on the front read "John" in fancy writing, coated with pretty pink pen. Cassie turned around and started walking back home. Once she was at her street, she noticed someone walking down the streets as well. It was Lydia, oh God, she hated Lydia.

"Hey, metal mouth!" Lydia called out, her friends laughed. Cassie just shook her head. Her blonde curls bounced.

"Aw, what's wrong, hun? Does mummy not have enough money to get diamonds in your braces?" Lydia and her friends howled in laughter. Cassie was now very angry, she strode up to Lydia and swung her fist. Lydia's long black hair spun with her and her hand rose to the left-side of her face. Lydia looked up, completely shocked. Cassie's mouth gaped open, unbelieving. She looked down to notice she was wearing a pink butterfly ring that John gave her. She probably pierced Lydia's skin. Cassie's gaping mouth started to curl into a smile. She let out a chuckle and picked up a run, Lydia started to yell and make a scene, Cassie just made sure she got away.


	2. Perfect Doll

Her eyes were wide open, her brain restless. Suddenly... What was that noise? Sounds like pipes... Sounds like... John. John! Cassandra hauled herself up and ran outside to see a familiar bathtub standing in her yard. She smiled and ran up to it. Then, a young man walked out. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a small smile. Cassie tilted her head a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I look a bit different, sorry. Regeneration. No time to explain, let's just say buildings aren't for bungee jumping." said the young man, chuckling.

A smile spread across Cassandra's face and she flung her arms around his neck, embracing him.

"I missed you! It's been what, 3 years?"

"I had to stop traveling to grow at your pace, but I managed not to get too bored. My dad's growing me a time machine, say's it'll be blue." answered John

Cassie smiled and murmured, "Your favorite color."

"Right you are!" laughed John. "Dad also knew I liked those guys in uniforms, the, uh... Police men. Yeah, that's what they're called, police."

Cassie giggled and grabbed John's hand, pulling him across the yard and around to the back yard. They went into the tree house and sat in bean-bags. John squirmed around in a hot-pink and fuzzy one.

"New?"

"Yeah." Cassie mumbled. "The others got old."

John nodded and straightened his bow-tie. He then glanced up at Cassandra. He noticed she no-longer had braces and that she was wearing purple contacts.

"You've changed." he said.

"Yeah, I guess when the wind blows your life gets carried with it."

"You say such deep things." chuckled John.

"Yeah..." answered Cassie, she fiddled with her hair. John noticed her concern for how her hair looked and reached for her arm, he then slowly lowered it.

"You look beautiful." he murmured. Cassie froze for a while, staring at him. Just looking into his oceanic eyes. Her eyes then dropped. John had to leave soon, probably. It'll take forever.


End file.
